Episode 5339 (6th July 2009)
Plot Mark wakes in his hotel room only to find Natasha is gone. He finds her enjoying breakfast and is shocked when she notices a call from Faye on his mobile and discards the phone in a pot of coffee. Mark declares that he sees no way to escape from Faye and that Natasha should divorce him if they can’t mend their marital problems. Natasha is shocked as his forthrightness but quickly gathers back her anger and states that he may not be worth fighting for anyway. They head home and confront the children ready to explain they’re getting a divorce, but Natasha backtracks at the last minute. Natasha tells Mark she's decided the only way to make their relationship work is to get rid of Faye and Ryan once and for all. Meanwhile, the doctor tells Lexi at her follow up session that her remaining fallopian tube is damaged and therefore there is no chance she will ever be able to conceive naturally. Lexi returns home and dissolves in floods of tears as her world falls apart around her. Carl gets home from work eager for news and Lexi lies that she was given the all clear. Carl is awkward when Lexi tells him there's no time like the present to start trying for another baby. Despite reservations from Carl, Jimmy and Nicola, Lexi pledges to give Carl a child no matter what. Elsewhere, Gennie’s pride has been sorely wounded by her failed attempt at internet dating. Jamie tries to encourage Gennie to go back to the dating site by rewriting her profile. He speaks of his belief that the new profile will bring many admirers but Gennie isn’t so sure. When Brenda expresses her fears that the internet breeds weirdos and perverts Gennie snaps and tells Jamie his experiment is over. Gennie complains that any man she meets will think the same as her other date and her only option is to wait and see if Mr Right finds her the traditional way. Cast Regular cast *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Lexi King - Sally Oliver *Carl King - Tom Lister *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne Guest cast *Receptionist - Kathryn Worthington *Consultant - Robert Warner Locations *Unknown hotel - Mark and Natasha's room, stairway, reception, garden and grounds *Café Hope - Café *Mill Cottage - Kitchen, dining room and living room *Home Farm Fayre - Exterior and shop floor *Main Street *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Hotten General Hospital - Consulting room *Home Farm - Dining room, kitchen and office Notes *A porter at the hotel is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,770,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes